Miner Searcher
The is an enemy and a type of Searcher making a minor appearance in Chapter 2 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Bestiary Description It is a slightly short creature, nearly identical to the regular Searchers. The main difference is that the Miner Searcher is wearing a mining helmet. Behavior Upon spotting Henry, it will try to approach Henry to attack. Luckily, the Miner Searcher is very slow, and this will make it easy to get away from it. Once the Miner Searcher kills Henry, it strangely disappears after Henry respawns. Strategy It is required to use the axe to hurt the Miner Searcher. It can take between 3 to 4 hits before dying. However, it can also be crushed by a falling crate, doing so will cause a flashback of Swollen Jack being smashed in the same way by the other crate. Appearances Chapter 2: The Old Song The Miner Searcher can spawn in the pentagram room after Henry turns the second valve on from the infirmary, with its spawning sound clearly heard to give a cue. Upon encountering, it was seen on the occult symbol, remaining idle until Henry approaches. There is an alternative death for this enemy. When taking the Miner Searcher to the flooded sewers location way far to the end where Henry kills Swollen Jack for the turnwheel, Henry can use the same strategy used for taking Swollen Jack down. Activating the switch and then having the Miner Searcher getting crushed to death by a falling crate will cause it to let out a loud dying screech along with a brief shake and brightening lights resembling the "horror hallucinations" Henry will later witness in Chapter 4. Its mining helmet does not vanish, similar to Swollen Jack's bowler hat. Trivia * From older updates, the Miner Searcher was not implemented yet. In Chapter 3's update for Chapter 2 before the release of Chapter 4, the enemy that spawns in the pentagram room is instead the original Searcher. * Unlike many other enemies in the entire game, this is the only enemy to have two alternate deaths. * There is a glitch Henry can perform by having the Miner Searcher follow him to Sammy's office, pulling the lever, playing the animation where Sammy Lawrence hits Henry with Wally's dustpan and having the Miner Searcher kill Henry mid-cutscene. This bug also happens with one of the Searchers. ** This for unknown reasons causes the filter and the whispering voices that appear when Henry crushes the Miner Searcher with the container Henry used to kill Swollen Jack to cover the screen for the rest of Chapter 2. During this time, Henry will not be able to run or walk backwards, however, the upside is that nothing will be able to kill him. Searchers would not even notice Henry, [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]] would never be able to move or kill Henry, and his running animation will loop infinitely in place. *** Upon transitioning to Chapter 3, the filter will have disappeared and Henry will have full control again, but the whispering audio will still play indefinitely. Gallery SearcherMiner.png|Miner Searcher in the pentagram room. SearcherMiner2.png|The Miner Searcher chasing Henry downstairs. MinerSearcher1.png|Another view. 20180505123713 1.jpg|Ditto. MinerDistort.png|A flashing screen caused by crushing Miner Searcher using the crates. RIPMiner.png|Miner Searcher's hat along with Swollen Jack's hat left after being crushed. Category:Monsters Category:Searchers